


Door To Your Dreams

by GayCheerios



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Dirty Talk, Drinking, First Time, Fluff, Fuck the Noise out of Anakin Skywalker’s Head, Gentle Sex, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Kissing, M/M, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Possessive Obi-Wan Kenobi, Praise Kink, Somnophilia, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, Underage Drinking, lovey sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCheerios/pseuds/GayCheerios
Summary: God, who in kriff gave his Master have permission to be this gorgeous? It plainly wasn’t fair. Ever since Anakin was a little boy, he always knew his Master was pretty.What happens when Anakin drinks mystery liquid that he shouldn’t drink? Well...
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 13
Kudos: 277
Collections: Obikin Kinkmeme





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bereweillschmidt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bereweillschmidt/gifts).



> alright alright alriGHT hey demons its me: ya boy
> 
> i dedicate this one over to da bois (girls, and friends) on the kink meme obikin server, yall are PHENOMENAL. 
> 
> shoutout to bereweillschmidt over here on ao3! the second half of the story was from his prompt on our server which i adore! chapter two will be coming soon don't worry ;)
> 
> enjoy the shitshow ya freaks.
> 
> the title is based off the love live song: Yume No Tobira (Door to Our Dreams) which is one of my personal favorite songs to associate with obikin! and also probably my favorite song ever! go and give it a listen: https://youtu.be/AyirCfncdXs
> 
> i was listening to the song while i wrote this so oop

God, who in kriff gave his Master have permission to be _this_ gorgeous? It plainly wasn’t _fair._ Ever since Anakin was a little boy, he always knew his Master was pretty. Always thought he looked so pretty, and while there were other boys and girls who looked nice, none were as _beautiful_ as his Master. 

To be fair, he grew up to believe that liking both boys and girls was standard, that’s always how he felt, didn’t everyone else feel that way too? But when he listened to what other padawans were saying, it apparently wasn’t very normal to like both, or even the same! He was about ten at the time when he learned that. 

That day, the other padawans were relentless in their teasing, so much so that when Obi-Wan came to their little apartment that night, he was crying alone in his room. Come to think of it, that was the day it clicked that he had a bit of a crush on his Master. Obi-Wan had held him tightly, and hushed him gently, and soothed him. 

Even now at sixteen, he still had nightmares, sometimes there were nights where he woke up with no air in his lungs, thrown into panic attacks. Those nights were simultaneously the best, and the worst nights of his life. On one hand, the sheer fear, and sorrow he felt those nights were crushing, but on the other hand, the way his Master _held him_ and whispered sweet praises, and just held him, he could feel the _love_ from their bond. 

Anakin knows that attachments are against the rules, and so does his Master. But they both disregard that. Anakin wants to disregard that rule _far_ more. He can’t stop the desires, and the fantasies from flooding his head, and he’s glad he’s learned how to shield his thoughts. 

As Obi-Wan works on his datapad, Anakin is fidgeting with taking apart the small lamp in their quarters, and putting it back together, one of his many hobbies. 

“Tell me why you never fail to take that thing apart once a week dear padawan?” His Master smiles, sipping at his mug of tea, as Anakin removes a screw. 

“It’s... _therapeutic._ ” Anakin chuckles, he goes to look up and that’s when he spots something that piques his interest. On the counter behind Obi-Wan, there's a bottle of _something_ and he doesn’t know what it is. The cap almost glimmers. He stops himself from staring at the bottle before his Master can catch his gaze. 

“I suppose I could understand.” The older Jedi chuckles, as he shifts his focus back to the datapad. His hand goes to take another sip of his tea, and Anakin doesn’t miss the way Obi-Wan’s lips linger on the cup. God, he wants those lips to kiss him all night-

No. No, don’t think about that now. Anakin sighs, and curses in Huttese, as he refocuses himself on the lamp. 

So. It turns out that the bottle was alcohol. Anakin’s made better decisions; he won’t lie. The clear liquid was bitter, but something about it was addicting, so good the way it burned the back of his throat. The world felt so _good._ If he moved, the world moved too! He felt so light, and he couldn’t remember a single bad thing right now. This was good, more than that, this was fantastic. By his second glass, he didn’t even know where he was at that point, all he knew was one thing: his Master and how he couldn’t wait for him to return. 

“Good evening padawan.” Obi-Wan greeted, as he walked into their quarters with a worn smile. As he was taking his boots off, he eyed Anakin up and down carefully. Kriff it felt so nice to have his Master’s gaze all to himself. 

“M-Master hi welcome back!” He giggled, as he fumbled to put his glass down on the little side table from his seat on the couch. 

Obi-Wan hurriedly walked to where his padawan was sitting. His Master leaned in carefully, and Anakin couldn’t help but giggle. “Anakin, what are you drinking?” He asked quietly. 

Again Anakin was all giggles, as the gears in Obi-Wan’s head were turning. “Ok-Ok I’ll tell you if you sit down ok? Ok, you gotta sit down.” 

Obi-Wan simply rolled his eyes and sat next to his very giggly padawan. “Anakin, what are you drinking?” He asked a little more irritation in his voice than before. 

Anakin laughed, as he started to crawl onto his Master’s lap. “Why so serious Master?” He grinned playfully, jutting his lips out into a pout, as he was inches away from Obi-Wan’s face, he could smell the absolutely intoxicating scent of his Master, that musky, earthy smell that drove him _mad_. 

“Anakin.” Obi-Wan deadpanned. 

“Obi-Wan.” He smiled back, as he slowly swayed on his Master’s lap. He never, ever, ever wanted to leave. God and the way his Master looked at him, he wanted to be devoured by his gaze. 

His Master ghosted his nose over his lips, and after a second of it, he pulled away before Anakin could go to kiss him. “Ah, so that’s what’s happening. Anakin you’re intoxicated damnit.”

“And horny,” Anakin adds with a breathy chuckle, as he leans into his Master to rub his face against Obi-Wan’s. “Super, very horny.” He murmurs, as another fit of giggles erupts from his mouth. Being this close to his Master was so amazing, he would give anything to stay on his lap forever. 

“Anakin we’re putting you to bed, you are highly intoxicated and tomorrow I am going to give you the lecture of your _life_ .” His Master groans, but he’s not stopping Anakin’s affection, or pulling him off. This is _good_.

“Oh come _onnnn_ you’ve got a horny and very pretty padawan in your lap and you-you tell me to go to b-bed?” Anakin stumbles on his words as he rubs himself against Obi-Wan. “Come on _Master.”_ He says softly, and _way_ too seductively. 

Obi-Wan shifts a bit, and accidentally bumps his thigh up against Anakin’s dick, and _holy kriff_ Anakin is desperate for anything that his Master will intentionally or unintentionally give him. He feels a fire burning inside him, and his head is spinning, and buzzing and all he wants is Obi-Wan. 

“Anakin, we can’t.” His Master says quietly, as his hands come to softly pet his hair. 

“Master _please_ oh, oh please, y-you’re all I’ve ever wanted, you’re all I ever w-want. You-you can feel the way the force pushes us together can-can’t you? Kriff I just wa-want you so badly. I wanna-” Anakin laughs happily as he presses a kiss to his Master’s ear as he giggles like a child. “Wanna be _fucked_ by you Master.” He giggles, as he presses himself even closer to his Master. “Wa...Wanna be your good boy. Wh-When you tell me that I’m good or you-you say sweet things about me it-it feels so _good_ and I want you to have me, and do it more.” He babbles happily. 

“Anakin-” Obi-Wan breathes in, and gently pulls at Anakin’s hair, and pulls him back so they’re face to face, and Anakin swears he’s never seen anyone more beautiful. 

“Master, jus-just please. Just one night, an-and you can pretend it never happened if you want cuz-cuz I _know_ I’m not good enough for you but-but please. Just once.” Anakin pleads softly, all hints of playfulness gone in an instant. 

And then suddenly, his Master is gently tutting at him, as he’s pulled into a tight hug. “Oh no baby, you’re so good, you are. You’re so wonderful and good.” He murmurs softly, pressing a kiss against Anakin’s temple, finally oh kark _finally_. 

“Master.” Anakin whines out, as he pushes against Obi-Wan again. 

“What is it darling? Hm? What do you need my love?” Obi-Wan asks, as he softly pets Anakin’s head. 

“Y-You. Wan you so much Master.” He slurs, as he feels kisses being pressed to his head. 

Obi-Wan chuckles. “Ok baby, I’ll take care of you.” As his Master says those honey sweet words, Anakin feels the world spinning, as he feels Obi-Wan’s strong arms cradle him, and suddenly he’s dropped onto something soft.

His Master slowly crawls his way on top of him, and begins to kiss his face everywhere he can, to which Anakin only giggles as Obi-Wan throws his pants and underwear somewhere across the room.

“So giggly, so adorable.” Obi-Wan murmurs. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard you _giggle,_ I’ve heard you laugh, but not giggle, it really is, so cute.” He muses, as his mouth lingers over Anakin’s neck for a moment-then clamps down to suck a large red mark on Anakin’s delicate skin. 

Anakin is so dizzy with this delicious haze, and the most amazing man in the world sucking hickeys on his neck, it was something of his wildest fantasies. “Ah-Master.” He moans quietly, his hands grabbing at the sheets beneath him.!

“Yes love, I’m here. I want to savor you, each and every bit of you.” As Obi-Wan speaks, he’s slowly taking off Anakin’s top robes to reveal his chest. “So pretty…” His Master says softly, and suddenly, his strong and gentle hands are pinching at his nipples, and oh _force_ he never knew how _good_ it could feel, he’d never given it much of a thought. 

Kark-now that he has his experienced and _sexy_ Master above him, he could easily manhandle him in an instant-Anakin feels his cock twitch at the thought. 

“So _sensitive_ too, gods baby, you’re gorgeous. Reckon I could make you cum just from playing with your pretty chest.” Obi-Wan whispers filthily into his ear, as Anakin gives a full body _shudder._

Soon the simple toying isn’t enough for the insatiable heat Anakin’s feeling right about now. “Master?” He calls out. 

“What is it, love?” Obi-Wan replies softly, stopping his touching to gaze at his padawan. His Master’s eyes were practically glued to him, and he loved it.

Anakin whimpers at his gaze. “Pl-Please fuck me.” He whines, moving his head forward to kiss Obi-Wan. His Master only chuckles and grants him a sweet and heated kiss. 

“Of course my love, anything you desire you’ll have,” Obi-Wan whispers against his lips, as he moves away from the boy splayed out on his bed. Anakin whines and makes grabby hands in his Master’s direction, to which the older Jedi only laughs. With lube in hand, Obi-Wan comes back to the bed and smirks. “So desperate for me, aren’t you pretty baby?” He coos, kissing at the corner of Anakin’s lips. 

Anakin felt something cold prod at his hole and jumped in his place. “Master?” He called, as Obi-Wan’s eyes met his own. His Master truly was gorgeous. Everything about him was just so perfect.

Anakin truly _loved_ Obi-Wan, every inch of him, everything about his Master was just...Indescribable. He was so attentive and sweet, always doting on him whenever he needed something, he never got _too_ mad when he threw a temper tantrum, only lightly scolded him. Even then his scoldings were filled with love and care. The nights where Obi-Wan would hold him after a horrible nightmare, and gently kiss his cheeks, and utter sweet nothings. Every moment he spent with Obi-Wan was perfection, the force seemed to sing around them, everything screamed that this was right. He loved Obi-Wan so much it hurt. 

A gentle hand came to his face to wipe the spare tears falling from his hazy ocean blue eyes. “What’s the matter, my darling boy?” Obi-Wan asks, kissing his cheek as if it was made of glass. 

Anakin sniffled, as his hands came to cradle his Master’s face. “I jus-I just love you so...so much Master.” He cried as Obi-Wan pressed more kisses to his face. Anakin babbled a few more drunken words that Obi-Wan just couldn’t make sense of. 

“Be a good boy and lower your shields for me, darling.” The older Jedi commanded softly, as that cold thing poked at his entrance once more. “Relax love, I’ve got you. Master will take care of his baby boy. Deep breath ok?” 

Anakin lets out a little hiccup before taking a deep breath as instructed, he lets all the tension leave his body, and drops his shields for Obi-Wan to see. Everything is laid out for his Master to see. 

“Thank you, sweetheart.” He murmurs huskily, and it goes right to Anakin’s cock. The young padawan feels Obi-Wan carefully flooding his already hazy mind, he feels even warmer now that he let his Master in. Anakin pushes forward the sheer love he feels for his Master, and only hopes he’ll understand. He doesn’t think he has the coherence he wishes to have in order to say what’s on his mind. “Oh darling, your mind is gorgeous. All filled with your love for me. Perfect, just the way it should be baby.” 

Suddenly, Anakin feels something cold in his ass and lets out a little yelp. It’s a weird sensation, and it hurts a little bit. “H...hur’s Master.” He whines, as the hands that were cradling his Master’s face meet the bedsheets to claw at them. 

“I know baby, it’ll stop hurting soon, you’re such a good boy taking my finger like this, so good, and so, so tight for me.” Obi-Wan coos, gently, in a sweet and loving tone, as he backs away from Anakin’s neck to get a good look at his face as he fingers his sweet boy. “So lovely when I play with your pretty little hole. I’m adding another, ok baby boy?” Obi-Wan asks seizing his finger to get Anakin’s confirmation. 

Anakin takes a few deep breaths and looks his Master in the eyes. “M’kay Master.” He nods, trying to relax himself further.

Obi-Wan’s eyes were glued to him, as he cautiously added a second finger. Anakin whined as his Master’s gaze didn’t falter-not even for a second. Those intoxicating blue-gray eyes lovingly watching his every move, every reaction, _everything._ Suddenly, those two fingers had prodded at something that made Anakin practically _keen_ , as his Master chuckled above him. 

“There it is, that feel good baby?” He asks, those damned eyes _still_ fixated on him. Obi-Wan’s pace sped up, as he stretched Anakin out on his fingers. 

“Yeah...feel good.” Anakin moans, his drunken mind buzzing but his mouth unable to keep up. All these different sensations were heavenly, the way his Master was talking, the ways those long and experienced fingers pried him open and pleasured him, and most heavenly of all was his Master’s heady gaze, those eyes boring into his very soul. 

Obi-Wan chuckled as he added a third finger. “Mhm, you have no clue how long I’ve wanted to see you this way baby, all writhing and crying out from my fingers spreading you out and fucking you, wringing all those adorable little noises from your sweet little lips.” His Master punctuated his last point with a chaste kiss, before resuming his position from before. “Precious little baby.” He coos as if he was talking to a youngling. Anakin’s dick twitches, he _loves_ that tone. Kark, he loves this. But his impatience is beginning to get the best of him. 

“Mas’er _please_ fuck me. Wan’ your cock inside me, makin’ me-makin’ me yours.” Anakin slurs, whining needily as he tries to push back on Obi-Wan’s fingers to chase any pleasure he can find. 

“Patience love, I don’t want my little baby boy to get hurt...Or do I?” He teases, biting down on Anakin’s exposed shoulder, and sucking a big red hickey in its place. “I think you’re ready now darling, wouldn’t you agree?” He muses, pressing a kiss to his temple.

Anakin nods, he nuzzles his face up to his Master’s. His Master presses another lazy kiss to Anakin’s cheek and retracts his fingers, to which his padawan whines at the loss.

“Such a needy little cockslut aren’t you baby?” Obi-Wan purrs pressing the head of his dick right against Anakin’s hole. “Answer me Anakin.” 

Anakin lets out another whine and nods in agreement. “Yes! Need you for sssoooo long Master.” The padawan giggles breathily, as Obi-Wan’s lips ghost against his. “You-you gonna fuck me M-Master? M’ nice an’ tight just for you.” He chuckles. “I wan-wanted to touch myself so many, so many times but I waited for you because I wanted you to do it. Now you’re gonna fuck me!” Anakin babbles on, a drunken smile gracing his face. 

“I’ll only fuck you if you’re a good boy, but I know you are. You’re such a good boy Anakin, _such_ a good boy for Master.” Obi-Wan praises, kissing Anakin sweetly, and truly savoring his lips, before backing away. “I wanna see that pretty little face when I take you for your first time,” Obi-Wan growls, slowly pushing into Anakin. 

Anakin whimpers, unable to get his words out, so he uses their force bond to communicate. _“Master, you’re so big.”_ He drawls, whining as Obi-Wan keeps pushing in. 

Once Obi-Wan is fully sheathed inside Anakin he kisses those sweet lips once more, as his worn Jedi hands move to cradle his padawan’s soft and delicate face. “My baby boy, taking my cock so well.” He murmurs, running a hand through his padawan’s hair, and tugging at his padawan braid gently. “This makes you mine baby, makes you _all mine,”_ Obi-Wan whispers greedily, starting to set a gentle pace of thrusts. 

Anakin’s buzzing mind goes absolutely _numb_ at the incredible sensation of Obi-Wan slowly pulling out, then diving back it. Something about this slow pace that makes mere seconds feel like lightyears. He’s so _gentle_ too. Kriff he wanted this so badly and now that he was finally getting what he wanted he never wanted this to stop. He could feel the sheer love flowing from Obi-Wan’s side of the bond, and the possessive greed he felt, that Anakin was _his to have, his to make love to, his to adore_. Kark Anakin wanted nothing more. 

“Mas’er.” He called out, wrapping his arms around Obi-Wan’s neck to pull him as close as he could possibly be to the other. It was now Anakin’s turn to stare Obi-Wan dead in the eyes. “I love you, Mas’er. Love you Obi-Wan.” He whispered, only for his ears to hear. 

That stirred something deep inside of Obi-Wan, as his pace sped up, not too much, but he definitely sped up. “I love you too my dear Anakin. I’d do anything for you, I fear I’ve been consumed by this love for you.” He confessed, kissing along Anakin’s jaw.

Anakin’s breathy moans of ‘ _Ah, ah, ah’_ were getting louder and whinier by the minute. “M’ gonna cum.” He whined, tears streaming down his face freely, as the beautiful pleasure inside was building, and building, ready to be tipped over any moment. As his Master pressed kisses on his neck, he felt his Master hit the _perfect_ spot and practically wailed, as his cum splattered across his chest. He felt his Master’s smile against his neck, as a final kiss was placed there. 

Obi-Wan’s index finger dipped its way into Anakin’s cum, and coated a good amount, before presenting it to Anakin’s kiss-swollen lips. The boy obliged the silent request and closed his mouth around the single digit. He didn’t like the taste, but there was something fascinating about sucking on his Master’s fingers, almost hypnotizing even. “Good boy, _fuck_ Anakin darling you’re such a good boy.” Obi-Wan moans as he gets closer to his climax. “ _My baby boy, you’re all mine and you always will be.”_ He growls, and with one last thrust, he cums. 

Anakin and Obi-Wan take a few moments to catch their breath, as Obi-Wan presses gentle kisses all around Anakin’s face. “You did so well my darling, you’re such a good boy, my love.” He praises sweetly, a loving smile gracing his Master’s face. Obi-Wan gets up, and heads to the fresher, all while Anakin is whining. 

“Mas’er please c’m back don’t leave.” Anakin pouts his hands reaching to grab his Master even though he’s nowhere in sight. He feels so... _good._ It’s like he’s floating in space, carefree, and feeling incredible. The only thing wrong is that Obi-Wan is not _next to him right now, giving him the cuddles and kisses he so desperately wants._

Luckily, it’s not too long before Obi-Wan comes back with a wet cloth and some water. His Master smiles, and makes his way to Anakin who’s completely spacey, and wearing a silly smile. Obi-Wan takes the cloth and gently wipes Anakin’s face, then his hole, which has been thoroughly fucked by now. Once he’s properly wiped down and clean, Obi-Wan helps Anakin with his underwear, and grabs a casual shirt from his wardrobe, and slips it over Anakin’s head. 

Once everything is all set, and Anakin’s had a drink of water, Obi-Wan pulls the covers up to burry them both in its warmth. “Hello there.” The older Jedi chuckles pressing a kiss to Anakin’s nose. “You must be quite sleepy my little darling.” He coos in that _sickeningly sweet and perfect_ tone of his. 

“Cuddle me,” Anakin demands, pressing his face into his Master’s chest. Obi-Wan chuckles and wraps his arms protectively around his Anakin. “I love you...I love you lotsa’.” Anakin yawns, as he feels Obi-Wan press a kiss to the crown of his head. 

“I love you too my darling. Sleep now, love, you’re safe with me…” Those were the last words he heard before falling into a deep, and cozy sleep…

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow i uh. this was not supposed to be as fluffy as i made it out to be uuhhhhhhhhh oops???

Anakin wakes up and feels like something is hammering at his head a mile a minute. He groans at sits up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. When he looks around, he isn’t in his room, but in his Master’s room. He looks to his left and there his Master is sound asleep, his arm still wrapped around Anakin’s waist. The padawan sucks in a breath, as the memories of last night come flooding in his mind. 

_ Obi-wan held him, kissed him, made love to him. _

Anakin felt his face go red, and burn with embarrassment. He was begging like a whore, and whining like a youngling,  _ begging  _ for Obi-Wan to fuck him. Kriff. Last night was  _ amazing.  _ It was the most incredible night of his life, and he loved it. The way Obi-Wan kissed him, and played with him, and how he felt inside him last night-

The young Jedi cursed himself for getting hard, but the memories were just too surreal to push away. He got his Master to lose control last night-Anakin feels such power in that. That  _ he  _ could make Obi-Wan lose that calm demeanor he always is so highly praised for. Anakin licked his lips and sighed, his Master was  _ so  _ gorgeous. 

Feeling a little boost of confidence Anakin carefully moved from under the sheets, and rolled them down from his Master’s torso. Obi-Wan shifted a little bit, and made an unintelligible sound, but quieted after a moment. Anakin waited a few seconds, he could hear his heart practically hammering against his chest. Once he felt it was right, he oh so carefully shed his boxers and laid them on the bed. The cool air against his dick was surprising at first, but he wouldn’t let the cold deter him. As carefully and slowly as he could, Anakin lowered himself to straddle Obi-Wan’s hips, and lay right above his clothed cock. He let out a quiet sigh of relief as he tried to apply as little pressure as possible to his Master’s body. It was difficult be he tried none the less. 

From this angle, Anakin had an incredible view of his Master. That strawberry blonde hair was practically glowing, as the sunlight hit him just right. Obi-Wan’s peaceful sleeping face stirred something in Anakin. The young Jedi felt his cock twitch, and didn’t resist the urge to touch himself. He gasped quietly, as his Master’s words came rushing back into his head. 

_ “So desperate for me, aren’t you baby?” _

_ “So lovely when I play with your pretty little hole.”  _

_ “Precious little baby.”  _

The words still fresh in his mind, as he ground down on Obi-Wan’s chest and moaned. There was something about that sleeping face, paired with his memories of last night that drove Anakin  _ mad.  _ Half of him wanted Obi-Wan to stay asleep, cum right on his Master’s face, and go back to sleep, only for his Master to wake up with  _ Anakin’s  _ cum splattered on his face. But the other half wanted to wake Obi-Wan and give him a show. Pumping his cock while wearing one of Obi-Wan’s shirt he wanted Obi-Wan’s eyes on him, he wanted all his Master’s attention. As Anakin pleasure himself further, he let more and more moans spill from his mouth, as he becomes more careless and erratic with his movements. 

Anakin feels movement beneath him and is met with an incredibly shocked Obi-Wan.  _ Perfect.  _ There seem to be about a million things happening in his Master’s mind right now, he can feel the confusion through their bond. Anakin intends on fixing that. 

“Good morning  _ Master _ .” He purrs, rubbing himself against Obi-Wan’s already hardening dick. The look in his Master’s eyes is golden-it’s a perfect mix of confusion and arousal. Anakin thrives off this new high, having his Master at his own whim. Because no matter how dominant Obi-Wan is, it’s really  _ Anakin  _ who’s in control here. All he has to do is lay out a trap, and Obi-Wan will come running into it. 

And just as Anakin predicted, his Master has already been ensnared by his wicked trap. Anakin feels Obi-Wan’s strong hands grab at his plush thighs, and the boy lets out a little embarrassing yelp. That’s definitely something new, he likes it. Kriff he’s so  _ close,  _ he can feel his orgasm coming on quick, and now with the older Jedi’s gaze focused on him, and those big hands surely making prints on his thighs it’s only a matter of a few strokes before he’s done. 

Anakin focuses on Obi-Wan for the moment. He scoots further up on Obi-Wan’s chest until he’s centimeters away from his Master’s face. He’s rendered the older Jedi completely silent, which is  _ good.  _ He loves when Obi-Wan’s only focusing on him. It’s something that he  _ craves  _ and now that they’ve added sex to the mix it brings a whole leu of new emotions and urges. 

There’s an intake of breath and it’s not from Anakin. The boy looks down to stare at his Master. He licks his lips and looks  _ hungry.  _ Obi-Wan sucks in a breath and squeezes Anakin’s thighs harder. That gaze is all that it really takes to push him over the edge. With a loud moan, Anakin is cumming all over his Master’s face. 

As Anakin pants, the boy lolls his tongue out and lazily laps up his own cum from Obi-Wan’s face. The boy’s tongue is careful, but careless all at once, and he’s licking  _ agonizingly  _ slow, with such purpose, practically begging for a reaction. Once all the cum is licked up, Anakin traces his Master’s lips with his tongue, and kisses him. Of course, the kiss is sloppy, and not the greatest, but there’s just something about the kiss that drives Obi-Wan in. He sits up a bit to cradle his padawan’s face. 

“Good morning Master,” Anakin says sweetly, pressing a kiss to Obi-Wan’s cheek as he’s wrapped up in his Master’s firm and protective arms.

“Good morning Anakin,” He answers back, a sigh leaving his lips. “Where did you even learn such things?” Obi-Wan chuckled dryly reaching to rub his temple. 

Anakin shrugs and lets out a laugh. “You don’t seem to be complaining.” He teases, poking Obi-Wan’s cheek and giggling. 

“Just what am I going to do with you?” He groans, leaning in to kiss his padawan’s neck. “You little menace.” He sighs, the hand that was previously rubbing his temple now going to tickle at Anakin’s side.

The younger Jedi struggles in Obi-Wan’s tight and unforgiving embrace, as he laughs happily. “N-NO Master stop, stop!” He shouts in between his giggles. 

“Lucky I’m feeling merciful today dear.” He says sweetly, bringing his tickling to a stop in favor of nuzzling Anakin’s neck. “This is forbidden you know, not to mention incredibly wrong.” Obi-Wan murmurs, adopting a slightly more serious tone.

Anakin takes a deep breath, and nuzzles his Master back. “I understand what a risk it is...But can you blame me? Don’t you feel it in the force? How we’re being pushed together? How it just feels...How I just feel…” The padawan trails off, only for his Master to finish his sentence. 

“Complete. Whole.” 

Anakin nods, as he feels the older Jedi’s grip tighten. “I love you, and I know that. I know that no matter how hard I search, I will never find someone I love as much as you. I feel it in the force, and I feel it in you.” He says softly, as kisses are delicately being placed at his neck. 

“We’ll have to be extremely careful, no one can find out about this. We’ll have to keep this secret for-I don’t know how long.” Obi-Wan says with a sigh. 

“Well, I’m ok with that. Once I’m done with my training we can leave the Order, we can figure it out. Together, that’s what we always do.” The young Jedi says with a confident smile, as he brings Obi-Wan’s face to his. 

“Gods I love you.” Obi-Wan murmurs, kissing Anakin once more, as his padawan melts into the kiss. “Come on, let’s get ready for today, we have much to do.”

“And I’m on the top of your to-do list,” Anakin smirks. 

With the force practically singing around the two, they laugh happily in eachother’s embrace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had so much fun working this prompt into the story i knew it would fit perfectly!!

**Author's Note:**

> see what my obikin server makes me wanna do? they're all great influences


End file.
